


#CallerIDHack

by twistyslinky



Series: Swapped Caller ID's [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romance, Superheroes, Text Messages, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyslinky/pseuds/twistyslinky
Summary: The Justice League each have cellphones for emergencies only. At least that's what Batman said. Of course there's nothing wrong with texting another leaguer for personal stuff... right?Oh by the way, phones can be hacked. Too bad there are superheroes who specialize in that area. :/{Cross posted from Wattpad}
Relationships: Mari Jiwe McCabe/John Stewart, Shayera Hol/John Stewart
Series: Swapped Caller ID's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116239
Kudos: 1





	1. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl

**(This is Green Lantern talking to Hawkgirl but his phone reads it as Vixen.)**

John: Hey, I know you're still upset but can we talk about it? I reserved a place at Giorgio's. Please come.

Mari: First time you even notice me and you tell me we're going on a date?

John: It doesn't even have to be a date. I just want to talk.

Mari: What is there to talk about? You made it pretty clear you don't want anything to do with me.

John: I'm sorry you got that impression but that really wasn't my intention.

Mari: What else could it possibly be?

John: I was angry. I wasn't thinking.

Mari: Yeah I got that.

John: Look can we at least talk?

Mari: You know what, forget it. I'm already over it. Go to her. You two deserve each other.

John: I don't feel anything for her anymore.

Mari: Do you really believe that?

John: ....

Mari: I'm blocking you. Please don't text me anymore.

John: Wait!

John: Please?


	2. Green Lantern and Vixen

**(Here he's talking to Vixen but his phone reads it as Hawkgirl. Bad time to be having a lovers spat ain't it John?)**

Shayera: Are you ready to apologize?

John: You know why I can't do that

Shayera: Cant? Or wont.

John: I still haven't forgiven you

Shayera: Just admit you were wrong. I wanna go back to the way things were

John: We're long past that point

Shayera: So that's it? One little mess up and we're lost forever?

John: Not lost forever but I've already moved on and I think you should do the same.

Shayera: You're with her aren't you?

John: ...

Shayera: So THAT'S IT! We have difficulties and you go rushing to her!

John: I didn't go rushing to her! It wasn't that instantaneous, you know I care for you.

Shayera: I don't want to hear it. I should've known. Goodbye.

John: Did you just block me?

  
**Bonus:**

John: I need your help. Mari thinks I'm with Shayera and Shayera won't talk to me.

Dinah: I'm sorry John I don't have the energy to deal with your relationship issues. I'm still trying to deal with Diana's problem.

John: What problem is that?

Dinah: She apparently got mine and Bruce's contacts switched on her phone so when she was talking to me, she thought she was talking to Bruce. You know what she called me? Harsh. I know she thought she was talking to Bruce but it kind of stings.

John: OH

John: OH NO

Dinah: What?

Dinah: Oh

Dinah: You're screwed aren't you.

John: Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just learned that practically no one ships John and Mari. I mean I ship him with Hawkgirl too but I'm a bit surprised there's not more support for him and Vixen.


End file.
